


the end

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [72]
Category: Hulk - Fandom, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so it ends as it began, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end

_Three months later._

_August, 2029_

Peter jerks awake as lightning flashes through his room, splitting the sky, and he starts to pull the blankets up over his head, but a rumble of thunder shakes him a little, and he frowns, kicking his blankets back and getting out of bed.  He yawns as he pads out of his room, heading down the hall for his dads’ room.  They’re not in bed, and he lights are off, so he turns back around and goes downstairs to the lab, where they’re talking quietly while they work.

 

“Hey,” Bruce says as Peter flops down onto the futon, “It’s late, what are you doing up?”

 

Peter just grunts, there’s a thunderclap, and Bruce nods, going back to his work.  He falls asleep to the sound of them working, and, when he wakes up, he’s in his bed again.  He looks around blearily, yawning widely.  His phone starts ringing again, what woke him up in the first place, and he reaches for it blindly, thumbing over the answer call button before he drops it onto his pillow and reaches for his glasses.

 

“Hey, still sleeping?” Wade’s voice drifts out to him.  Peter grumbles something incoherent and turns over, and Wade laughs softly.  “I should be home by nightfall, wanna do something?”

 

“There’s this new movie out I really wanna see,” Peter mumbles, yawning again, “We could get Chinese after, and then pretend we’re going to just be lazy and listen to the waves before we have sex on the beach.”

 

Wade’s laugh is louder this time, and Peter smiles, trying to imagine him right there instead of miles away, working with Logan.  “How romantic,” he says fondly, “Just what I need after this hell.  How’d you sleep?”

 

“There was a storm last night, so I went to sleep in the lab with my dads,” Peter says, stretching, “I think one of them carried me back upstairs.  Bring me home a souvenir.”

  
“Gotta go, Logan’s waving at me.  I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Peter says before Wade hangs up.  Peter lies there for a while longer before finally getting out of bed and going into his bathroom to pee and brush his teeth.  His dads are in the lab again when he finds them, and he waves before he dumps onto the futon, yawning.

 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Tony teases, so Peter sticks his tongue out at him.

 

“Did you carry me back to bed last night?”

 

“Yeah, and you’re freaking heavy, little man,” Tony grumbles, pointing a gloved finger at him threateningly, but Peter just laughs and drops his head back onto the futon.

 

“I’m _hungry_ ,” he says, “Can we get Indian takeaway for lunch?  And _sushi_ ,” he adds with a groan, “I could kill for sushi right now.”

 

“Jarvis, put an order in for Indian,” Tony says, not looking up from his work.

 

“The usual, sir?”

  
“Yeah.  Oh, is Wade coming back soon?”

 

“No, he’ll be home late, and we’re going out for dinner.”

 

“Just the three of us, then, Jarvis.  Hey, Peter, come look at this.”  Peter jumps up and goes over to him, pulling up a stool, and he spends the rest of the morning helping Tony put something together before their Indian is arriving, and Peter clears off a space of desk while Tony goes to answer the door.

 

“I can’t believe you’re going to be nineteen soon,” Bruce says as Peter folds his legs under him and reaches for a pair of chopsticks.

 

“I can’t believe I’m going to college soon,” Peter says, “It’s so weird.  You guys are so _old_.”

 

“Oh my god,” Bruce groans at the same time Tony throws his chopsticks at Peter, “You do that on purpose, don’t you?”

 

“Of course I do,” Peter laughs, “He’s so overdramatic about everything, and so _lame_.”  There’s a brief second of silence before Tony clutches at his chest and topples over, and Bruce and Peter just laugh at him, turning to their food.

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon in the lab, Peter just hanging out with each of them in turn before he eventually goes to work in his section.  When dusk rolls around, he goes up onto the roof with his camera to take pictures of the ocean, and he smiles when he hears Wade’s motorcycle coming down the driveway.  He snaps a few shots of him approaching before the light dies, and then he just rests there, knees drawn up to his chest, eyes closed as he listens to the waves, and then when Wade’s footsteps precede him.

 

Wade drops down behind him, legs parting around him, and he kisses the back of Peter’s neck before he tangles them together, arms wrapped around him.  “Hey,” he whispers, and Peter hums, leaning their heads together.

 

“Hey, have fun?”

 

“ _No_ ,” Wade groans, “It was so boring, and he totally just asked me to come along so he wouldn’t be going out of his mind.”

 

Peter just hums and snuggles closer to him, sighing.  “When you’re gone, the first thing I notice is how nothing smells right.”

 

Wade laughs softly and kisses his cheek, “What, is everything suddenly fresh-scented and healthy instead of nicotine and sweat?”

 

Peter returns his laugh, “And something else—a Wade smell.”

 

“Maybe I’ll make a candle.”

  
“That sounds vaguely cannibalistic to me.”

 

Wade hums and says, “Maybe.  You promised me Chinese and sex on the beach.”

 

“What happened to my movie?” Peter says, pulling away so that he can turn and see him.

 

“How about this for a slice of awesome,” Wade says, tapping his nose, “We’ll skip the movie and Chinese, have burritos instead, and _then_ sex on the beach.”

 

“I’m _not_ having sex after burritos, you get _flatulent_.”

 

“Whatever, using your college words on me,” Wade grumbles, leaning forward to kiss Peter before he can respond.  “What movie do you want to see?”  Peter just grins and gets to his feet, pulling Wade after him.

 

They stop by in the lab to say goodnight, and Tony and Bruce watch them go before Tony gets up and goes over to Bruce, pulling him up out of his chair.  “What?” Bruce says, but Tony just shakes his head and laces their fingers together, leading Bruce out of the lab.

 

When they get upstairs and into their room, Tony kicks the door shut and kisses Bruce slowly, pressing them together.  “They’re having a night out, so I say we have a night in.”

 

“Feeling a little old?” Bruce teases, so Tony bites at his bottom lip before kissing him again.

 

“Hush, you.”

 

Tony backs him up against the bed, and Bruce pulls away to look at him, smiling.  “I love you,” he whispers, reaching up a hand to curl around Tony’s jaw, thumb stroking over his cheek.

 

“I love you, husband,” Tony says in return before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> As I write this note—because, like I said, I pre-write my end notes so I don’t forget what I wanted to say—it’s been twenty-seven days since I started this series, and I’ve written 72 ficlets in that amount of time. Gods be good, this is like the time I wrote one of my novels in a month in a half. I don’t even know how this all happened so quickly, but it has been some of the greatest twenty-seven days of my writing life. I really, really have loved this series to pieces, and I hope that everyone that reads it adores it as much as I do. Tony and Bruce are one of my favorite ships to write about, and adding Peter into the mix has become one of my favorite things to do with them, so this was just the best of all worlds.
> 
> I’m so happy I got to write this, that Erin gave me the idea, AND ERIN, GUYS. You should all just give her lots of love because, without her, I doubt this series would have gotten off the ground or been finished. I always say I have endless stories started and only ninety-eight percent finished, and I always consider it a huge success when I actually manage to complete one, and at seventy-two ficlets, no less. It’s been a while since I did something this massive, and I’m really pleased with it.
> 
> Like I’ve said, though, this isn’t the end! While I haven’t started _the bonus features_ yet, I definitely hope to get them written and posted as soon as possible. I’m in my last year of college, and I’ve got most of my complicated graduating classes this semester, so I’m kind of swamped, but hopefully everything will work out soon.
> 
> Anyway, I’m rambling. Thank you so much to everyone who read this and who commented, your words mean more than the universe to me, and I wouldn’t be writing if it weren’t for everyone who took the time of day to write a little something in return. I hope you’ve enjoyed, ♥


End file.
